Dance With Me
by CrosStitches
Summary: Malfoy and Harry are forced to go to a dance together and discover they may have more in common than they thought. HD slashy.Rated T. Completed.
1. Go With Him?

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I dont own Harry Potter.

A/N: I really looove reviews, they make me happy. Even if you just want to bash me (not that Im telling you too do that O.o) they will make my day. So with out further ado...Dance With Me!

Harry rolled over and looked up into the darkness. It was well past midnight, to dark to see anything, even with his glasses off.

He had been trying to sleep for the past three hours, but only succeeded in giving himself a headache. Ron wasn't even snoring.

"Bloody dances." First day of school and it was all ready a nightmare.

--------Earlier That Day--------

"Harry!" Hermione hit him full force, pulling him into one of her vice grip hugs, and Ron grinned at him from the Gryffindor table, spoon full of who knew what ready to go.

"Sorry we missed you on the train, mate. Bloody nuisance, we had to fly out with Dad. You know, with Voldemort gaining power and all." He shoveled the fowl concoction oozing over the edges of his spoon into his mouth and gave another cheeky grin.

"I would have been over, Ron, the Dursley's wouldn't let me out." They had needed him to clean, cook, the usual. It was just taking them a tad longer to finish with him than it would normally.

"It's not a problem, we have the whole school year now." Hermione nodded behind the red head in agreement.

Dumbledore stood from his usual place at the head of the Great Hall and tapped his glass with his spoon, hushing the whole room, "Welcome, to all of you." He grinned at everyone, "First years, the Dark Forest is forbidden to almost, "At this he looked down to Harry and sighed at bit, "Everyone. I would also like to add that, this year, a dance will be held in honor of the new year. We hope this will become a new Hogwarts tradition that the student body can look forward to."

Ron choked a little on his mush, "A dance. Oh, bloody hell, not again."

The headmaster continued, "There is more to it than just a simple welcome back; however, we will also be making it a requirement to ask a person from an opposing house." At this everyone began to yell, asking if he had lost his mind or something.

"This is crazy!" Ron complained, "We can't be forced to ask someone from another house!"

"Now then, Hufflepuff, you must ask a Ravenclaw, Slytherin, you must ask a Gyffindor or vice versa. If this proves to be to difficult, we will pair you off on our own. I am doing this in hopes that in the future the houses of Hogwarts will be more united than ever before. Thankyou."

He sat and left the stunned students to finish their meals.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grumbled and rolled over, yet again. Of coarse, no one was happy, and it was a requirment that everyone have a date. If things kept up the way they were, the crazy headmaster was going to pair them off the way he wanted.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Snape slammed open the door to his potions room and moved swiftly to the front, glaring at everyone, "I asume you all had a decent summer. I also asume that I will not have to deal with any disruptions from summer happy students." He sat behind his desk, "There have been quite a few complaints about this dance. For this reason the headmaster has asked that I pair you off."

Harry shot up, knocking over his chair into Ron's table, and dumping all the contents onto the floor, "Most of us never said anything though!" He looked around at his fellow Gryffindors and saw that most of them were looking down at the ground, "Aww, you guys!"

Snape harrumphed and continued, "Well, if that is over..." He went on to name off the, obviously, prearranged pairs. Ron got stuck with Pansy, Hermione was put with Blaise, and Neville was put with a girl that had brown eyes and frizzy blonde hair, Sarrah.

Then it came to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," The proffesor practically spat at him, "We had some trouble with you, as there seems to be more boys than girls in both Slytherin and Gryffindor. The headmaster has made it clear that we are not to pair you with anyone other than a student from Slytherin, so you will be paired with...Mr. Malfoy."

Harry's jaw dropped and he shot a look to the blonde at the back of the room, only to see and equally disgusted face, "You cannot be serious."

The ice prince stood up, "I hate to agrea with Golden Boy, but what the hell? This is insane!"

"Language, Mr. Malfoy, and yes, I am well aware of that fact. Headmaster suggested that you go and talk, rather than dance or something equally disturbing."

"I am not going to be seen in public with Potter." Malfoy spat.

"You will, and you will enjoy yourself, or put up a charade of appearing as though you are have a decent time. Now on to todays lesson." He turned to the chalk board and began to write out ingredients and directions. Malfoy and Harry just sat glaring at each other, hoping that this would somehow make the other just disapear.

It didn't.


	2. Plans of Heartbreak

Disclaimer: Let's put it this way...would I be sitting here if I owned Harry Potter, making zero when I could be publishing?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Lots of cookies to all of you. Here's the next chappie.

"I think that old man is off his rocker." Ron rummaged through his clothes, "Making you go with Malfoy, what a dirty trick!"

Harry nodded in agreement, "We are going to kill each other. He doesn't have a decent bone in his body, how are we supposed to get along for an entire evening?"

The red head sat back and sighed, "Hermione says you have to make the best of it. I'll tell you what I'd do, give him a swift kick in the ass."

Harry laughed, "I doubt he'd feel it, he sits on it all day, it may be to numb to feel anything."

The duo burst into fits of laughter and continuedjoking about how they could torture their blonde foe. Maybe this dance _would_ be worth it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco flipped through the clothes in his wardrope. He may be going with Potter, but that didn't mean he was going to look like an ass in public.

Blaise knocked and walked in slowly, "Draco?"

"What is it Blaise?" He didn't even look up.

"I have an idea." Draco turned and eyed his friend suspiciously, and the dark haired boy continued, "We are going with the Gryffindorks, I think we should make it fun."

"And how are you going to do that Blaise?" He folded his arms across his chest and gave the same mocking look he offered everyone with, what he believed, to be a stupid idea.

"Everyone in this school knows that Potter is gay. There is no way he can't have some kind of a crush on the ice prince of Slytherin. Am I right?"

"You are right, of coarse, but I don't see what that has to do with anything, other than the fact that I am going to have to put up with Potter trying to snog me all night."

Blaise sighed, "Draco, we can toy with him. Sarrah, Pansy, and I have already decided that's what we are going to do. Get their hopes up, then break their hearts. The old man wont dare try this again when he see's his favorite Gryffindors in tears because the loves of their lives left them. It's bloody brilliant, don't you think?"

Draco stood dumbfounded for a moment, "Pretend?"

"Yes."

"To be in love with the golden boy of the wizard world."

"Right."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Blaise."

"Yes?"

"Get out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat cross legged in the common room, leaning over her homework, "You know, you might want to just give it a chance you guys. They might not be so bad."

Harry grumbled, "You've been doing your homework to long 'Mione. It's messing with your head."

"Fine, whatever you say. I am going to look at the bright side of things, unlike some people. Blaise has been very polite. He even asked what I was going to wear so that he could match."

Ron and Harry looked at each other before gagging silently. There was no way either of them was going to be pleasant to a bunch of Slytherin rejects.

"We aren't all as lucky as you Hermione." Dean injected, "I got Terra Slipshot. Do you know what she did? She turned my face purple with pink stripes for a whole week in first year."

"You know, they aren't all bad. Give them a chance. I did with Blaise, and we are going to have a fine time."

Ron turned pink, "Not as fine a time as you would have with someone who actually likes you."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him for the first time.

Dean whistled, "Are we getting jealous, Ron?"

By now his face was matching his hair, "I am not! I just think that she could do better than Blaise Zambini or Zoombiri, or whatever the hell his name is." He turned sharply and went back up to the boys dormetories.

Dean giggled and turned back to Harry and Hermione, "Hey, I have an idea."

"What." They said in unison and then looked at each other.

"Let's play a little joke on our Slytherin dates, shall we?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Blaise has only been polite to me. I will not turn around and play some practical joke on him in return."

"Well, fine then. Harry will join me, right."

Harry looked doubtfully at him but, after realizing that Malfoy had never done anything not to deserve something like this, nodded, "Sure, why not?"

"Harry!" Hermione snapped at him.

"What?"

Dean looked delirious, "Woohoo!" He pulled Harry to his side, "Well, what I think, is that we should mess with their heads a little."

"How do you mean mess with their heads?"

"Play them, or rather, make them feel worthless. Like they always do to us. Date them, play lovie dovie, them dump them. How does that sound?"

Harry rose an eyebrow before looking down and shaking his head, "Dean."

"What?"

"Get out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the dance everyone was less thanthrilled about dressing up and going to meet their dates for the night. Well, everyone except for Hermione, that is.

"How do I look you guys?" She turned back and forthe, swirling the powdered green dress around her legs. It was floor length, made of a soft silk like material, and had a silver trimming around the hems.

Ron didn't mind what he saw until he got up to her chest and shoulders, "Strapless? You are just asking him to jump you!"

"Oh, Ron, really!"

Harry laughed at the two until a knock came from the entrance to the common room. Their dates had arrived. Gooodie.

A/N: There you go! Now click that little review button and I will update. Mwa ha ha! Thankyou for your time.


	3. All That Work For Nothing

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the smexiness that is Harry Potter. So once again, don't sue me. Thankyou and have a nice day.

A/N: Reviewers make me soooo happy! Thankyou so much. I feel motivated to write now. This is dedicated to Omrsprongs0, for being the first reviewer for this story. You're all awesome!

Harry allowed the group of Slytherins to enter the common room, warning all of them that if they did _anything_, he would hex them to next Christmas.

Draco was the last to come in and stopped in front of Harry, looking positively mortified, "This is going to be horrible. Did you even attempt to put together something tasteful?"

Harry growled at him, "I don't want to do this anymore than you do Malfoy. Don't be such a git."

"You look like a carrot is all I'm saying." He shrugged, "Who ever said that orange was your color, Potter? I assure you, they were liars."

As much as he hated to admit it, he did look a tad bit like an oversized vegetable. The dressrobes he wore had green trimming and light orange cotton clothe. His hair was unruly, as usual, shooting out in every which direction. It was embarassing when he actually got to thinking about it, but the robes had been a gift from Mrs. Weasly and were, sadly, the best he had.

Now that he was really paying attention, he noticed his date's dress as well. Malfoy had on burgandy dress robes that appeared to be made of velvet. His pants were the deepest shade of black he had ever remembered seeing in his life, and the boots he was wearing were some of the most expensive on the market, made of charcoal colored dragon hide.

Ron moved next to Harry and muttered, "Harry, this is ridiculous. That Sarrah person is hanging all over me. I really think that Dumbledore is one splinter short of a whole broom stick."

Harry, who was ignoring Ron totally for the time being, felt like he was being constricted by snakes now, little orange ones with silver eyes and designs that read 'git' on their backs, "I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong mate? Need to go to the hospital wing?"

Draco snickered, "Golden Boy just realized what a loser he is."

"Shut up you stupid ferret." The red head turned back to his friend and frowned, "Okay, so you look a little bit like a pumpkin..."

"See." Malfoy grinned triumphantly.

"I said shut up!" He snapped, "No one will really care, Harry, it's just a stupid dance. You're going with Malfoy for sprites sake."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, okay. If nothing else, I can throw off his look."

Draco's eyes got wide all of a sudden, "Make me look bad in a room _full_ of people?" There was no way that was happening. These morons might not care if they looked like all the food groups on the pyramid, but Malfoy's prided themselves on their public appearance. That among other things...

"What's the matter, Malfoy, don't like the idea of looking like a side dish?" Ron snickered. It was a double blow, in a way. He got to insult Draco, but he called Harry a vegetable again.

"This is just unbelievable. Do you not have anything presentable, because I, as of this moment, refuse to go anywhere in public with the walking pumpkin from Gryffindor tower." Malfoy folded his arms and pouted.

Hermione walked over to the trio, Blaise right at her side, and smiled pleasantly at them, "Come on. This will be fun, you'll see."

The three boys stared at the pair for a moment before grumbling and turning away. This was going to take awhile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, where's Harry?" Dean was dancing with Terra very carefully. The girl looked like she was having an okay time, but it was clear that the Gryffindor wasn't going to let down his gaurd for fear of being striped again.

"With Draco getting a different outfit. He just couldn't stand the thought of coming to a dance with Harry dressed like he was." Hermione grinned at her own dance partner, who had a slightly sour expression on his face that she just didn't seem to catch.

Terra giggled to herself and Dean could have sworn he heard her say, 'Perfect' but he couldn't be sure.

Blaise looked off to the side slightly and smirked at Terra, "This is turning out to be very interesting." The two Gryffindors just ignored the two and they, in return, broke into fits of laughter. It was just to easy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You have the crapiest clothes I have ever seen. What kind of poor sadistic seamstress would bring something this unfortunate looking into existance?" The blonde prince just couldn't grasp how Harry had gone through his life with absolutely nothing with any kind of style to it what so ever. He had always been bought top quality robes, sewn with the most expensive clothe. There was no way he was going to expect less from the infamous Boy Who Lived.

Harry just looked down, he didn't even bother to return the crap that Malfoy had been dishing him all night. It wasn't worth it at the moment, "I don't know, but can you hurry. Hermione and Ron are probably pulling their hair out at the moment from spending so much time with your posse'."

"There is nothing here. I give up, I don't know why I expected there to be." He pulled out his wand, causing Harry to jump back and rush for his own, "Don't lose it, Potter. I am going to charm you something half way decent to wear for the night. It's going to be gone by morning, so don't sleep in it. I don't even think I could wish that on the Gryffindors in your dormroom."

Harry harumphed as Malfoy worked on a simple black dress robe with royal blue pants to go underneath, "Once I dress in this thing can we go?"

"Well I sure as hell am not going to stay here with you any longer than I have to, so I have to say that was a pretty stupid question."

"Fine, whatever." He took the clothes and waited for Draco to turn around before dressing. He looked at himself in the mirror across the room and had to admit it was an improvement.

Draco didn't seem to agree, "You are just hopeless."

"What now? For sprites sake, I am wearing the clothes you want, I am going to stay away from you, or least as far as I can without drawing the teachers attention, and I promised not to hex you to oblivion. What the hell is left?"

The Slytherin shrugged and pointed to his hair, "Your hair looks like shit." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As he conjured a brush, Harry wished he could just throttle him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"This is not going well at all." Hermione sighed. No one was dancing anymore, the few who had attempted it earlier had long since given up. All of the people were sitting as far as humanly possible from one another without getting scolded by the watching proffesors. It was all just pointless now. Even the musicians were slowing down, they had played the same song six times!

Ron and Dean couldn't do anything but nod. Their dates had ran off to hang out with one another in the bathrooms, all but Blaise that is. He claimed to need a drink and had been standing at the punch table for the past hour.

Dean yawned loudly, "I wonder what Dumbledore would do if I went back to the tower?"

"Probably stick you with Malfoy at the next dance." Ron joked.

He didn't think it was funny, "Where is Harry anyway? Two hours? Really, I thought you said he was just changing clothes. How long could that take?"

As if on cue, the doors to Great Hall opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, and a very very attractive, alternate universe version of Harry Potter. He was wearing contacts, or something to that idea, because his glasses were no where to be seen and he wasn't running into all the tables and chairs. His hair, for the first time in history, was settled and fell into his face in soft wisps, and the dark tones of his robes made him look very mysterious. It was like a different person, and Malfoy looked very pleased with himself.

Harry practically ran over to his friends, "He is horrible! He had me sitting for hours while he told me how crappy I always look and asking me where I mangaged to find all the shit in my cabinets. It goes on forever, I swear. What did I get out of it? I am glad you asked. An extremely soar ass, that's what!" No one was really listening to what he had to say. Fuming about Malfoy was common, sexy Harry, not so much, or at least not to this extreme.

Hermione was the first to break the silence, "Harry, calm down. I hate to tell you this, but I think the dance is kind of over. No one will dance anymore. Sad thing is, it's not even eight yet."

He stopped his ranting for a moment, "What about you and Blaise?"

She looked kind of hurt at the question, "I think he lost interest. I have been sitting over here with Dean and Ron most of the night."

Harry looked around. The Weird Sisters were practically falling asleep on their instruments. The bright blue and green decorations and dimmed lights were making the place have more of a 'lets sleep' vive than a 'lets get up and dance.' It was kind of pitiful.

Aparantly Malfoy thought the same thing, "This whole thing is crap." He was standing over with Blaise. All of the houses had distilled and had their own little corners in the room. None of the teachers seemed worried enough to say anything to anyone. This was a lost cause.

Blaise licked his bottom lip and cracked his knuckles, "You're not kidding. I think Dumbledore is about to let us all go back to our dorms."

Malfoy was half way into a nod when he realized that all his hard work on Potter would go to waste if the sad sack excuse for a dance didn't pan out, "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't bust my ass for nothing." Blaise looked confused as Draco marched over to where Potter was sitting and glared at him and his friends, "Being as we aren't aloud to pair up with anyone else, and I am not willing to admit that I did all that work for nothing, Potter..."

Harry seemed lost, "What the hell are you talking about about, Malfoy?"

Draco ground his teeth, he couldn't believe he was about to do this, "Potter, will you dance with me?"

A/N: Don't you just love cliffies. Pleeeaaase review, give me reason to write more for you!


	4. Dance?

Disclaimer: I own socks and a lazy lizard my sister so generously named Bob. Harry Potter is in no way, shape, or form mine.

A/N: Ooooh the reviews make me happy! I thank all of you at the bottom of the page. Keep 'em coming. Woots!

Harry thought he heard Ron hypervenalating behind him, but it may have just been his imagination. Malfoy was still standing in front of him, "Will you dance with me?"

It didn't take but a second for Harry to register exactly what he was being asked, and about another second after that to conjure an answer, "No."

The blonde drew back for a moment, "What?"

"I said no." He turned his head to the side, "There is no way that I would _ever_ dance with you, or any other Slytherin, Malfoy."

Dumbledore, who was sitting watching the entire thing with a noticeable twinkle in his eye, stood, walked over to the duo, and gave them both a warm hearted grin, "Now, Mr.Malfoy, Harry Potter, I do seem to remember telling all the students there was to be no fighting."

The entire student body was staring at them from behind the headmaster. Whether they were wondering what was going on or how anybody could say no to Draco Malfoy, Harry couldn't be sure. Then there was the headmaster, who had a very determined look in his eye, that Harry, wasn't quite sure he liked.

Harry felt his eye twitch, "I was just telling Malfoy that I wasn't in the dancing mood, sir."

The headmaster nodded and turned to Draco, "Well, maybe you could sit here and talk then. It would set a great example for the first year students."

Malfoy snickered, "I have had enough." He turned around to Harry and cooly added, "The only reason I asked you to dance with me was because I didn't want all that bloody work I did, fixing your sorry ass up to look like a presentable wizard, wouldn't go to waste. That was clearly a mistake, and I think this whole 'let's join the houses together' is crap as well. It's to late for any of that. This dance was all a setup for something else you have planned wasn't it?" He looked to theheadmaster, "I am not taking part in it, I am going to my dorm, and if anyone bothers me, I am going to hex them so they can't walk straight for a month!" With that he turned and stormed out of the room.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, fully expecting him to look angry or upset, nothing like what he did see.The old man was smiling, and not just a little. Ear to ear, like it was Christmas and he hit the jackpot. Is it possible he did have this all planned?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco slammed his room's door shut and threw himself onto his bed. His heart beating rapidly. No one said no to him! Even if it was Potter and the question had been absurd. How dare he?

He felt like screaming and really didn't have any good reason by his standards to why he would want to. It was confusing him and beginning to cause a migraine.

He couldn't take it. Suddenly, Blaise's plan was sounding like a _very_ good idea. He would get Potter for embarrasing him like that. This was going to be fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that went well." Ron muttered.

"So much for joining the houses together." Dean was kicking at some fallen banners waiting for Harry to get out of his dumbstruck state.

"He asked me to dance with him? He's been spending to much time in the dungeons. The fumes from the potions room must be causing brain damage."

Blaise, who hadn't left the scene quite yet, walked over and smirked at him, "You have it all wrong, Potter." If Draco wasn't going to go through with his plan, he would do it for him, "I happen to know that Draco likes you quite a bit."

Ron gagged, "Don't say stuff like that. I just ate some of the cake."

Harry wasn't buying it, "The only thing between Malfoy and me is pure hatred. That's all there is ever going to be."

"You're saying you've never even thought about him as more than a rival? Never thought about _being_ with him?"

"Never." Harry felt his heart beat speeding up slightly. What was going on? This shouldn't be happening!

Blaise smiled to himself, "I'm sure." He sighed and added, "I am telling you the truth, Potter. Maybe you should be a little nicer to him. Next time, you can ask him to dance, how about that?" He laughed and walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco wasn't going to be happy with him for lieing to Potter like that, but he would thank him when he saw what kind of damage it would do to the boy wonder's social life. He could see the headlines already: Harry Potter Gets Turned Down By Future Death Eater.

The future was looking bright.

A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer...maybe. Review please.

Now for my Reviewers so far:

ForeverRain-I hope not-lol-that might make the story a little difficult to finish.

BakuMarik Fan- Why,thankyou!

fairy lady- Thankyou so much. I try and put them together the best I can.

enchantress of the dark-here you go-lol

Bloodied Maiden- I will try and write as much as I can before my reviewers revolt against me and steal away my comp. Thankya!

Dark Angel's Blue Fire-I agree! Updates are much better, but cliffies are just so much fun to write-lol.

PaDfOot Da GrEaT-I thought that too at first, but I just figure it was something Mrs. Weasly made for him and he figured he'd be nice and wear it for her-lol.

keggie-Thankyou

Draeconin-I'm glad, I was writing like crazy for like three hours.

SesshyGirlFluffy-Thanks a lot! Here you go.

sumweirdchik-Love your name-lol-thankyou!

Google Doll-Here you are!


	5. Whatever I Say

Disclaimer: I own mismatched socks and a few too many siblings. Although I would so love to add Harry tothe list of things owned by me, it's not gonna happen. So, again, don't sue me.

A/N: I am soooo happy with all the reviews I have been getting! You guys are great! Here is the update you wanted. gives out cookies

"Harry, you're my best friend and all, but if you keep staring at the blonde ferret then I am going to be forced to charm your eyes shut." Ron pointed to his breakfast, "And I am trying to eat."

Harry forced his eyes away from Malfoy and frowned at the red head, "Ron, what if Malfoy does like me?"

Ron wrinkled his nose, "Then we should see into transfering schools."

"Oh, Ron, really." Hermione folded her arms across her chest and shook her head at the two, "You both are being silly. Harry, you should be more concerned about Quidditch training. There is a match with Slytherin tomorrow."

He nodded, forcing himself to keep his eyes down on his plate, "Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry Mate, we'll see to that transfer when she's off studying." He laughed as Hermione attempted to slap him across the shoulder. Harry just kept poking the yokes of his eggs.

If Malfoy did have some kind of crush on him then there was only one way he could think of to solve it. Stay as far away from him as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, great practice. Torrel, work on your dodging, if that bloodly bludger keeps getting you we're going to be short a beater." Harry dismissed everyone and walked to the center of the Quidditch field. Hours of practice and still no improvement. Maybe there's a charm for this kind of thing?

"Worried about the game tomorrow _Potter_." Harry jumped and spun around, the blonde prince of Slytherin standing no less than three feet in front of him.

"Malfoy! Er...hi...I mean..." He pointed up to the castle shakily, "I have to go meet Hermione so we can study Care of Magical Creatures. Got to study you know. Ummm...yeah...later." He turned to run only to be grabbed by the shoulder and sent flailing back into the grass.

"Potter, I wasn't born yesterday. Neither one of you have Care of Magical Creatures." The blonde stood looking down at the golden boy smirking, "So tell me again where you have to run off too?"

"Why do you care Malfoy." He jumped up and swept the grass off his back, "You take a sudden interest in what I do with my day?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe, what if I did?"

Harry grimanced, not the response he was hoping for, "Well then I would have to say sod off because it's none of your bloody buisness."

The blonde felt his temper flare, "Fine then! Bloody, insufferable..."

"I would love to sit and listen to you insult me, Malfoy, but some of us have friends who want to spend time with them, so if you don't mind." He pushed the fuming teen out of his path and sped back up to the school.

Draco tightened his fists, "Stupid Potter." He looked over at the ground and saw Harry had left his broom sitting in the field. Now this could be helpful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annoying little..."

"Harry!" Hermione ran up, blocking him from the Great Hall, "Everyone else was out of practice awhile ago, where have you been."

Harry grumbled, "Fending off stupid little ferrets. This school has a rodent problem, did you know that? I should talk to Filch about it, maybe he would lend me Ms. Norris."

"I take it practice didn't go well."

"Oh, practice went fine. Would have been a fine day if Malfoy hadn't shown up." He moved to the side and walked in toward the Gryffindor table.

Ron was sitting playing wizard's chess with Neville, who wasobviously quite confused at exactly what was happening in the game, "Hey Harry, we were wondering whereyou were. Neville you're in check."

"Sorry, got held up a bit."

"By who?"

As if on que, Draco burst into the room, looking a little to smug for Harry's likeing, "Hey Potter, you left something out on the Quidditch field." He stopped in front of the Gryffindor's and grinned, "You really should take better care of your things."

Ron snorted, "What are you going on about."

"His broom, a firebolt, correct?"

Harry felt his eyes widen and he let his jaw drop, "Give it here Malfoy." He felt a strange sense of deja vu at the words. Something from first year.

"Why? It obviously isn't that important to you if you just left it out in the wet grass. No, I think I can make much better use of it."

"You lousy little..." Ron shot up,the only thing really holding him back wasthe pleading looks from Hermione. She was hoping this wouldn'tturn into another full fledge fight.

Harry felt something constrict his throat, that firebolt had been a gift from Sirius, "Malfoy, what do you want? I'll do whatever you want to get that broom back."

Draco smiled, "I don't usually negotiate things like this but I think I will make an acception, being as you're the golden boy and all. Now let's see." He pretended to think for a second and then snapped, "I've got it. Okay Potter, you want your bloody twig back, fine. You have to do whatever I tell you to for two weeks."

Ron turned to Harry, "You can't do that! Harry, there are plenty of brooms. We can go out and get you another one at Hogsmead."

Harry shook his head, "It wouldn't be the same." He curled his fist and looked down at the ground, "Deal, but Hermione has to set up a document for us to sign so you don't get out of it."

Draco laughed, "Oh, come on Potter. When have I ever lied to you?"

Harry just stood frozen in place. This meant war.

A/N: Okie, there you go! Please point out any mistakes you will probably find in the writing, I wrote the final at one in the morning and, because I saw the first showing of HP Goblet of Fire at midnight, I have had a grand total of three hours of sleep in the past forty eight hours. So, click that review button, and I am going to take a nap.

PS-There will probably be a few changes to this chapt. in the near future so don't totally lose faith in my writting.


	6. Loop Hole

Disclaimer: I own acold and tissue, no Harry Potter over here.

A/N: I have had the misfortune of coming down with a rather upleasant cold and I have nothing but my comp and a bed, so I figured I would update. How's that? Read and review please.

_This contract concerns Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy- _

_Mr. Potter must perform any task set to him by Mr. Malfoy. None of the set tasks may be dangerous or hazerdous to either person. If Mr. Potter refuses to complete on of the orders he will be transformed into a mouse for a total of three days. If Mr. Malfoy does not return the firebolt at the end of Mr. Potter's service, he will recieve the same. This contract is in effect for two weeks, not including the time that may or may not be served as a mouse._

_Sighned---_

Harry twitched his eye as he read through the contract, "Whatever you tell me."

Draco grinned at him, "For two weeks."

"Nothing dangerous though." Hermione added, "If either one of you breaks the contract then you will change into a mouse for three days, then change back. When you change back you will still have to continue with the contract. The three days will not be counted as a part of the two week limit on the contract. Got it?"

"Hermione, one of your best friends is about to go into slave service for Malfoy, and you're acting like a bloody secretary." Harry leaned back and grumbled to himself.

Hermione just handed him a quill, "I hate to tell you this Harry, but if you hadn't been so careless you wouldn't be in this mess."

Harrysnatched the quilland signed the paper. Malfoy had already done so awhile before him.

"Well then, that's that." Draco smirked. All Harry could think to do was sink as far into his seat as humanly possible.

Day one...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry decided quickly that, even though he had to do whatever Malfoy told him, he was going to find loop holes in the contract. This actually proved to be rather easy because the blonde didn't give very specific instructions.

"Harry, go clean the common room." That had been his first order and, after a few curses, he had promptly marched to the Gyffindor common room and picked up one of the socks left on the floor. Draco ended up having to repeat his order five different times and, in the end, got so frustrated that he just stormed up to his dorm.

At lunch,Harry had been ordered to serve up Draco and the rest of that half of the Slytherin table. Harry had walked around with a plate of fruit, dropping a single piece on everyones dish. Of coarse, Malfoy didn't take well to this either.

"What are you doing?" The blonde was clenching his fists trying to keep his cool, and failing horribly.

Harry shrugged, "Serving the Slytherin table."

By now most of the Great Hall was staring at the two, this including a smiling Dumbledore.

"Then give them actual servings you lazy little..."

"These are actual servings." Harry nodded remembering his food supply at the Dursley's, "What's the matter? I would hate for you to gorge yourself."

Malfoy was about to lose it when one of the third years stopped him, "Draco, just forgett it. We can serve ourselves." At this, the Slytherin prince turned a bright shade of red.

Harry had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't burst out laughing, "Seems not everyone is as lazy as you Malfoy."

"Shut up Potter!" He pushed away from the table, "This is bloody ridiculous." With that he rushed away from the Slytherins and out of the Great Hall.

Blaise scratched his chin, "Poor guy." He smirked at Harry, "You are so mean, Potter."

Harry rose an eyebrow at him, "I am the one having to serve him, and he's poor?"

"He just doesn't know how to act around you."

Harry snorted, "Even if that was the case, he wouldn't just turn to being a total bastard. Anyway, I told you before, I hate Malfoy."

"Whatever you say." Blaise sighed and went back to serving himself the rest of his lunch.

Harry ground his teeth and turned sharply, "Bloody Slytherins."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sunk down onto his bed. That was the second time he'd been embarassed in public by Potter. Stupid Golden Boy always had to be a royal pain in the arse.

The third year who'd told him to cool it earlier walked up and sat next to him, "I was only trying to avoid a fight."

Draco shot him a look, "You ended up helping him humiliate me!"

"It's your fault."

The blonde shot up, "_What_?"

"Don't let him bother you. He's doing it on purpose, and I for one wouldn't want to have Potter attempting to make a fool of me."

"What makes you think I want him doing it to me? I should just give him back his bloody twig."

The third year leaned forward, "No, you don't have to do that." Draco wrinkled his nose, "I'm serious. Just be more specific when you tell him to do something. The next thing I would do is make him do something embarassing to get him back."

Draco thought for a moment then broke out in a smile, "Not embarassing, hurtfull."

He waved the younger student away and pulled some parchment from the drawer next to his bed. He was going to need to make a list.

A/N: There you go! Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. So Pretty

Disclaimer: Only Harry Potter over here is on book covers and in my crappy fanfics. Thank you and don't sue me.

A/N: Huge huggles to all my reviewers. Particularly Svartkatten, who drew a spiffy pic for my fic. Thank you so much! I will send you all lots of cookies and an update. I also am going to attempt to start making the chapter longer for you all. Read and keep reviewing!

After three hours of writing, Draco finally read through his list and nodded. This was going to be too much fun. The list was organized into days, and Potter had to do whatever the list had written for each specific day. The blonde even had Blaise read over the stupid thing to make sure that the golden boy wouldn't find anymore of his stupid loop holes.

Blaise, who'd been lying on his bed for the past hour, yawned and shook his head, "Draco, it's near midnight. Are you planning on getting something we all like to refer to as _sleep_ anytime soon?"

The blonde grinned and looked over at his friend, "Not quite yet, there's still one thing I have to do."

Blaise shook his head, "Well I am going to bed." He jumped up and headed towards his own bed.

"And Blaise." The boy stopped and turned slightly, "No more talking to Harry when I'm not around." The blonde went back to his planning without another word, his friend just stood still staring at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Gryffindor Tower Harry was also awake and thinking. There was no way Malfoy, as bloody ignorant as he was, was going to be tricked anymore. That meant that Harry was going to pay big time for embarrassing the blonde like he had.

Hermione insisted that he wouldn't be allowed to do anything that bad and Ron just said they should get the blonde in the middle of the night and be done with it. Neither of them was much help.

Harry buried his head in his sheets and moaned. This was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry finally came down for breakfast Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were pretty much the only ones left. Hermione and Ron must have already headed off to Potions. He approached Malfoy and sighed, "Okay, I know you've got something planned, mine as well be out with it."

Draco scrunched his face, he was hoping Harry wouldn't be expecting anything, "Fine." He pulled out his list and handed it to him, "Here you go. Don't even bother to try and get around any of them, I have been _very_ specific."

Harry read through the list and felt like he was being pelted with stones, "You've got to be kidding me."

Blaise laughed, "I told you not to be so rude."

"Be quiet Blaise!" Malfoy snapped and turned back to Harry, "Three things for each day. Then there is whatever else I decide I want you to do that isn't written down."

"I can't do this stuff!" Harry protested.

"Can and will. I believe that the first thing is written under today. You might want to get started on that." He smiled, "And from now on Potter, you have to call me by my first name."

"No bloody freaking way!"

"Now Potter, you wouldn't want to turn into a little mouse would you?" The blonde leaned forward, "I'll be expecting that first thing to be done by Potions."

Harry grit his teeth, "How exactly am I supposed to this _Draco_? I don't have any…"

The blonde laughed and leaned forward, "Then you'd better find some."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed and looked to the door again, "Where is Harry? Snape is going to dock us points if he's late."

Ron shrugged, "Ferret boy probably got a hold of him." Ron tapped his desk, "Dear Blaise isn't here either."

"Don't be ignorant Ronald! I told you, we haven't even spoken since the dance." She slammed her book shut and moved up two tables, "You are so ignorant some times!"

The red head laid his head on his desk and looked over at the door and felt like passing out as he saw his best mate walk in, "Harry! What the hell are you wearing?"

Harry sat next to his friend, trying desperately to ignore the giggles slowly breaking out around the room, "Draco."

"Draco?" The red head drew back and stared in shock.

"Don't ask." Harry growled at him.

"The transfer idea is still open, Mate." Ron had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't break out in laughter like the rest of the class as he really started to pay attention to what his friend was wearing. Harry was dressed in a pink shirt with a giant purple heart on the front, blue flip flops, and a faded jean skirt. The contacts from the dance were obviously being put to use again because, once again, Harry was missing his glasses. It was embarrassing, even for him, and he wasn't even the one wearing it.

"This isn't even the worst of it." He mumbled while attempting to pull his school robes over the front of his new clothing.

Hermione, who had been sitting biting her lip since her friend walked in, finally spoke up, "Where did you get those clothes Harry?"

"I had to go around asking girls if they would lend me some stuff. The list said I couldn't use any spells for it."

"List?" Hermione and Ron questioned him in unison.

Harry pulled the cursed piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to them, "Hermione, if I wasn't worried that I would turn into a stupid mouse, I'd kill him."

The two read over the list silently for a few moments before handing it back. Ron cracked his knuckles and stood up, "Let's go rodent hunting!"

Hermione pulled him back down, "Ron, calm down." She looked back at Harry, "This has gone a tad to far. We should just go to Dumbledore and have him cancel the spell I had on that contract."

"No, I won't get back my broom!"

"Dumbledore can get that back too if you just tell him what happened." Hermione nodded, "We should have gone to him in the first place."

"Malfoy would have broken it, just like he would if we go to Dumbledore now." Harry leaned forward and put his head on his desk, "I have to do all that stuff and it's your fault."

Her eyes widened, "My fault!"

"Yeah! If you hadn't put that bloody spell on the contract I wouldn't be in this position!"

"If you had taken better care of you stuff you wouldn't be in this position!"

"So you agree with Malfoy?"

She was about to snap back at him when laughter broke out from behind them, "Ah, Potter, you look so pretty!" Draco was leaning on the closest table for support and laughing his arse off.

Ron shot up, "You just wait until I get a hold of you!"

Hermione pulled him down, yet again, "It's not your place Ron. Harry made the deal, and now he's going to pay for it."

Harry was about to yell at her when Snape came rushing in and up to the front. He threw out a pile of books on his desk and opened the supply cabinet before he spotted Harry, "Mr. Potter, why are you dressed like that?"

Harry folded his arms and shot a look back at Malfoy, "Because a little rat told me too."

A/N: Wahoo! Now click that review button and tell me what you think!


	8. Plotting Slytherin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews and Happy Holidays. Here is your update.

Harry went through the rest of day with his peers laughing at him and Hermione ignoring him. Ron spent most of his time with Harry, telling any younger student who came by to bug off and reminding his friend that the next two things on the list didn't have to be completed until that night.

When dinner finally came around Harry felt like his head was going to explode, "Ron, I can't sit with you today."

The red head looked at him and shook his head, "Whatever you say."

"I don't want to sit with him!" He tightened his fists and fought to keep his temper. After the day he had just gone through, he had a very short fuse.

Ron just nodded, "I know, I'll be over with 'Mione."

He knew that Ron wasn't trying to frustrate him, and it may have just been the fact that he was having a bad day, but the red head was annoying at the moment. Malfoy was sitting and chatting along with the other Slytherins like nothing was wrong when Harry finally made his way over.

Malfoy grinned at him, "Have a nice day Potter?"

"Wonderful." He mumbled.

"Good, moving on." He folded his arms across his chest, "I have decided that keeping you all to myself isn't fair."

Harry rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"What I mean is that you have to listen now to what Blaise, Pansy, and Tal tell you to do as well. I, of course, can overrule anything they tell you to do if I don't agree with it but otherwise you're fair game."

"No way! I only signed into doing what you tell me to do, not you and your sad sack group of misfit friends!"

"Yes I know, that is why _I_ am telling you that you have to do what they say now as well." He leaned forward, "Now don't you have a chore list you need to get to."

He would have throttled him then and there if Dumbledore didn't stand and call for silence at that moment. Harry dropped next to Blaise and the student he suspected as Tal. It was the same third year that had told Malfoy to cool it earlier.

The headmaster cleared his throat and began, "After talking with the other teachers I have decided to put another effort towards house unity." The students all moaned and seemed to sink a little further down into their seats, "There will be one more dance, you will be required to attend with the same person as before. This time; however, any student we see not putting forth the effort to get and know their date for the night will be subject to a weeks detention of cleaning the school, top to bottom, every night."

At this point most of the students were moaning and seemed about to fall right out of their seats.

The old headmaster continued, still smiling of coarse, "Once again, I hope that this brings our houses closer together." He took a drink from his goblet and sat back down, "Thank you."

Harry gaped at the old man before smashing his head down on the table. Why was everyone after him this year?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last two things on the list weren't really embarrassing, just suicidal. The first involved breaking into Snape's supply cabinet and switching the labels on the bottles and the second ordered him to get into the library and cast a sticking spell that would make it impossible to open any of the books.

Harry had realized early on that just about everything written on the list had to do with something that came before it and both of these tasks he was about to do were leading to something he didn't think he'd ever recover from.

Before he left he told Ron that he had to go down and talk to Malfoy. Hermione was still upset with him and probably didn't even remember what was on the list so he didn't bother talking to her.

As he walked down the hallways, wand in hand, he really felt like just saving Voldemort the trouble and just zapping himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal walked through the dungeons quickly and silently. He'd gotten what he wanted, some control over what Potter did. The next part would be easy enough. He just needed to get Malfoy from behind so he wouldn't see him.

"What are you doing out here Tal?" He jumped as Blaise came into view, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I might ask you the same question." He grabbed his chest and tried slow his hearbeat.

"I was sitting waiting for Draco in the common room and fell asleep. He's upset with me at the moment."

Tal fought the urge to sigh, "Oh really, why would that be?"

"I was trying to get Potter to make a move on him, embarrass the little prat a little." He shook his head, "He found out though."

Tal snickered and cracked his knuckles, "Now, which prat would you be talking about Blaise? Both have been known to fit the description."

Blaise laughed at this, "What _are_ you doing up anyway?"

Talwas about to shrug him off when a thought struck him, "Hey Blaise, how about if I help you out?"

He frowned at once again having his question avoided, "With what?"

"Getting Potter to make a move on Draco, or this case it would be the other way around."

Blaise eyed him and the third year laughed and began to explain part of his plan. This was perfect. Everything was going according to plan.

A/N: Slash is going to start in the next chapter. Now review please.


	9. Woops

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Wow, it seems like forever since I last updated! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up! Here's your new chapter.

Professor Snape was handing the ingredients for the newest potion project out to the class explaining the directions as he went, "It's a simple potion I believe you can _all _manage," he let his eyes wander to Harry and Neville, "Or I should hope." Harry sighed and sunk further into his seat. The day was not going well, not that any of his days this year had been rose colored but, for some reason, today just stunk. Maybe it was that Ron had ditched him for Hermione, or the fact that he was once again wearing girls clothing, and then there was always the chance that it was that today was the day that _Draco's _part two to Make Harry's Life Hell list was going to take place.

He pulled his robes further over his wardrobe, tight, low riding, black jeans and a matching shirt with a pixie image grinning from the shoulder area. Snape passed him his potion ingredients roughly and continued on. Here it goes.

Neville read from the potion text, he figured this was safest, while Harry reluctantly poured and stirred everything together and attempted to ignore the small bursts of laughter coming from the back where his blonde foe sat smugly with Blaise. He would get him for this one day.

Snape walked up and sat behind his desk so he could keep an eye on everyone. It wasn't long before he noticed that the classes potions were not turning out how they should and Harry began to breath heavily as the professor stood and moved briskly from table to table with a look of confusion on his face. He checked the labels on the bottles of ingredients and shook his head. Something was not right here.

The stern teacher sneered at Ron and slammed a small vile of powdered fairy wing onto the table, causing the room to jump, "Everyone stop!" Harry gulped and began to speed up. He had to complete his, had to get a sample of it.

"Harry he said to stop!" Neville pleaded softly.

"Mr. Potter, I said stop!" Snape rushed to his side and glared down at him.

"S…sorry professor."

The potions professor rose a brow at Harry before turning back to the class, "There is something wrong with your ingredients. The potion I wanted you to make was a simple mixture to cure nerves, this appears to be some sort of infatuation potion." He stared down into the now pink liquid swirling around Harry's cauldron. It was missing one piece…

Malfoy snickered from the back, "Maybe you got the bottles of ingredients mixed up _Professor_."

Snape jerked, "There is no doubt in my mind Mr. Malfoy that someone has been in my supply cabinet and I will find out who as soon as I dispose of this…mess that you all have put together." He turned to the front andpulled a bucket from under his desk, "Come and pour your potions into this. After they are disposed of you are free to go to your next class, I need to have a word with the headmaster."

Everyone stood solemnly and took their cauldrons to the front to be dumped away. As soon as the liquid hit the bottom of the trash bucket it was sucked away and vanished. Harry looked around quickly for the final part to his potion.

"Looking for this Potter?" Harry moaned and looked up at Blaise who was shaking the vile of shroom heart he needed back and forth in front of his face.

"Blaise!" He reached for it but the slytherin pulled away.

"I'll give it to you, but I want a bottle full."

Harry ground his teeth, no time to argue, "Fine, just give it to me." Blaise dropped it into his hands and allowed him to finish the potion. As soon as the concoction was finished it let up a puff of pink smoke in the shape of a cupid angel before dissipating and releasing a rose scented vapor.

Snape shot up and began to stride towards Harry, his face pursed up into a look of disgust, "What do you think you are doing?" He hissed. Blaise jumped and pulled out a glass bottle and filled it to the top. Harry attempted to snatch it from him and from there everything went in slow motion.

Blaise got out of the way in time and ran to the back of the classroom knocking several potions over in the process. Harry's potion was thrown over Neville, Ron's tipped over in his lap, Hermione tripped back into a puddle from one of the hufflepuff's spilt potions, and Snape slipped and slid back hitting one of the desks and falling backward.

Woops.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was removed from the class and taken immediately to the Hospital Wing. Ron was gushing over how inexplicably beautiful Pansy had become, Hermione was following him, likewise, like a lost puppy looking for love, and Neville was giggling and waving stupidly at Blaise who was attempting to stay as small as possible in a corner of the large infirmary.

Harry, fortunately, had escaped the giant puddles and fountains of incomplete love potions. He did not; however, escape the wrath of an angry Snape. Two months detention and an additional two weeks of cleaning the dungeons top to bottom.

In the end, there were only five people infected by the potion: Dean, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and one of the hufflepuffs in the back of the room. Everyone else was sent out. Harry dragged himself along to lunch, as it took nearly three hours to get out of the Infirmary and he was starving. Maybe he'd get lucky and Malfoy wouldn't bother him about not completing his task.

The plan had been to finish a love potion and sneak some into Snape's cup during dinner and make sure that the first person that he saw would be Dumbledore. Whenever they went to get the cure from the library all the books would be stuck shut and it would take longer to get the problem fixed. Of coarse, like everything else, this backfired…or that's what he thought.

While he stalked the hallways Tal was dumping the bottle of potion snatched by Blaise into Draco's favorite cup. Now all he had to do was wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco threw himself into his rightful spot at the Slytherin table. The room was packed full because it had taken so long for everything from potions that morning to get sorted out. He leaned over and rubbed his head.

Tal sat across from him, "So, things aren't going well?"

"I hate you."

Tal smirked, "Now that's your blood sugar speaking, eat something."

The blonde grimaced but began to dish small amounts of food onto his plate. He usually didn't comply with orders like this,especially from younger students, be he wasn't in the mood for arguing at the moment.This was all Harry's fault! Leave it to the golden boy to screw up his perfect plans.

Just wait until he got to lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise was waiting by the entrance when Harry finally came sulking in and dragged him off to the side, "Hey Potter, great job!"

Harry pursed his lips and pulled his tight jeans up best he could, "Go away."

Blaise laughed, "Draco thought potions was hilarious! He said it was better than he planned, he wants to give you a reward of some kind."

"Tell him to bite me because first chance I get I am going to talk to Dumbledore."

Blaise panicked slightly and pulled the annoyed teen back, "Just come on you baby." He started to drag him forcefully over to Draco.

As soon as Tal saw this he shoved Draco's glass at him, "Drink this!"

The blonde glared at him, "What the hell is it?"

Tal searched his brain for a moment, "New juice or something. It's got a weird flavoring, tell me what it is!"

"What are you talking about?" He was getting angrier every second that went by. Maybe he should fake something and stay down in the dungeons for the rest of the week.

Tal groaned, "Just…come on. It's _good._"

"Will it make you shut up."

"Sure, whatever, just drink it!"

"Don't tell me what to do." He picked up his goblet and swirled it a few times.

Blaise was closing in with Harry in tow behind him.

Tal felt his heart beginning to give out.

Just as Harry got behind him Draco set the goblet to his lips."

--------(AN: I should just let you all know that I could have ended it right here but because I am nice and promised some action in this chappie I have decided to continue. That's all. Keep reading.)---------------------

Right as the sweet liquid entered h is mouth Tal shot down under the table and Blaise practically threw Harry in front of the blonde. Draco looked up and felt his heart go tight and his head started spinning. Harry was…gorgeous!

"Stupid bloody slytherins! What was that all about, throwing me on the stupid table." Harry threw his arms up and continued to ramble on about how all slytherins were stupid gits and how he hated every last one of them.

Draco blinked and shook his head a few times, "Harry?"

Harry paused for a moment, "Did you just call me by my first name?"

He stood and began to back away, "Oh no."

Harry was totally confused at this point, "What are you going on about?"

Draco didn't waist anymore time, he spun and darted away. Harry jumped up and shot after him. No way was he getting away without an explanation for calling him by his first name! That just wasn't normal.

As soon as the two made their hurried exit Tal sat up and began to laugh. Blaise, who was having a small heart attack from all the tension, threw himself down and fell over onto the table. Nap…he needed a nap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry followed Draco through the hallways and down into the dungeons when he lost sight of him. He searched around for about twenty minutes before students started emptying into the hallways for their next class. He wasn't giving up that easily.

He dodged students and looked in random storage closets for any sign of the escaped blonde. When everyone had gotten to their classes and he was left alone in the stone hallwayhe leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. That was more energy than he'd used in awhile.

"This is wrong." Harry looked up at the voice. Not demanding or cold as every other time he'd heard it but totally confused. Draco was standing in front of him with a twisted look on his face.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Why did you run away?" The blonde just stood staring at him, "No answer? Well how about this? I am not doing what you say anymore! I am going to talk to Dumbledore, he is going to break that contract and this will all be over! Do you know what you've cost me? My friend, half of my sanity, a good portion of my dignity."

Draco watched him silently until he finished, "All done?"

"I haven't even gotten started! Now, will tell me why you went running out of the stupid dining hall when I got there! What if I was trying to tell you something important? You better have a good excuse!" He finally paused for a breath and waited for an answer.

Draco bit his tongue and looked down at his feet. Harry…his eyes, his face, his body….

"Draco, w…what are you…"

The slytherin prince snapped out of his fantasy and looked to see his hands on either side of his supposed foes face. The skin was slick with sweat from running up and down the hallways and making his entire person shine from the fire in the torches lining the walls.

"Just be quiet."The blondedropped to both knees and leaned in until his lips connected with Harry's. His arms made their way down around the surprised teens waist so he could steady himself. Harry, in turn, was in such shock he didn't know what to do. The blonde's lips were so soft and his hands…

He put his hand around the slytherin's narrow shoulder and pulled his closer so he could continue. It was wrong but his lips felt so good on his.

"BOYS!" Harry threw Draco back at the all to familiar sound of his least favorite professors voice.

Draco looked around momentarily stunned, "What?"

Harry dragged his sleeve across his mouth, he did not just have a snog session with Malfoy! No way would he ever do that! He pulled himself up quickly and moved away from the wall, "Professor, I can explain!"

Snape looked about ready to pop, "I don't want excuses! To the headmaster's now!" He dragged Draco up by the clothe on his shoulder and began to drag him.

The blonde squirmed in protest, "Snape, you don't understand!"

"Please save me the details!"

Harry stumbled after the two, he was still trying to catch up, "Wait a minute!"

Snape spun around, "Like I said a moment ago Mr. Potter, I don't want to hear about it!" Draco was still pleading loudly in the back.

It only took a second for both Snape and Harry to turn and shout, "Shut up Malfoy!"

Almost instantaneously there was a flash and a loud popping sound that caused the potions master and his god son to flail backwards.

When both of them managed to readjust their eyes to search for Harry all they found was a little mouse sitting back against one of the little stones on the wall.

A/N: Review please!


	10. Ouch

Disclaimer: bla bla bla-you know I don't own HP.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is your new chapter, in pretty good time if I do say so myself. Read and Review!

Snape sat with his hand at his temple wondering whether he should even bother to inform the headmaster of the whole event. On one hand, it would most definitely earn Potter a detention, but on the other, he would have a lot of explaining to do. He could almost hear the conversation all ready.

"_Headmaster, I discovered Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy making out in the hallway during class hours and now Potter has gotten himself turned into a mouse. What do we do?"_

Yes that sounded like a wonderful waste of his time. The better thing to do would be to grant the lot of them detention, including Ms. Granger for conjuring the contract in the first place.

The potions professor sighed deeply and looked lamely at the sight before him. He had to pull the both of them into his personal office to avoid unwanted attention from his now neglected class. That may have been a mistake as now Malfoy was sitting in the corner of the room rocking the mouse in the palm of his hand, eyes watering like he could burst at any moment. The mouse on the other hand looked completely content. Just like Potter to take advantage of every situation.

"So let me understand this, Mr. Malfoy, you stole Mr. Potter's broom stick and forced him to sign a contract saying he would serve you for two weeks or never have it returned to him, correct?"

The blonde pet his mouse on the head softly and nodded shakily, "Yes sir."

He looked to the rodent and pursed his lips, "Well there is only one thing I can do until this whole mess is sorted out." He stood, walked over to the distressed student, and put out his hand, "Give me the mouse Mr. Malfoy and head on to class. The other students infected by this love potion have been released as well until a cure is made by myself."

The blonde looked at him like he was crazy, "What?"

"I will take Potter, put him in a nice cage, and you will go to class."

His gray eyes grew three times in size, "You are not putting my Harry in a nasty wire cage!" He squeezed the little animal to his chest. Snape thought he could almost see it turning purple through the fir.

"Draco, I do not have time for this. My class is sitting unattended at this moment and I can't afford to waste any more time here with the two of you." He reached down, grabbed a hold of Potter, and pulled up. Much to his, and almost definitely Harry's, dismay, Draco pulled back.

The two yanked back and forth for a few moments, both hissing curses in the others direction until Harry decided he'd had enough and bit hard on Snape's hand. The professor flew back with a yelp, shaking his hand vigorously while Draco dropped the agitated mouse on the floor.

Draco and Snape both recovered and threw themselves at him, knocking into each other and falling flat on the stone floor while Harry, totally annoyed at this point, rushed out of the room and down the dungeon hallway.

Snape managed to pull himself up and stumble out to see where the creature was headed and ran out after him. This was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry scurried as quickly as he could down the school corridors, turning every chance he got. His mind was racing, switching from how long he was going to be in detention, to Draco's new completely mental state, to how many crumbs he could gather at dinner. (It was not easy to keep a steady train of thought when little mouse instincts kept trying to take over.)

He dashed down and into the library hoping to find someone to help him or temporary hiding spot from his psycho stalkers.Only thing he knew for sure washe was not staying a mouse for three days because his tongue slipped!

"That was almost a disaster." Harry froze at the sound of Blaise's voice. Shouldn't he be in class? He peeked around one of the book cases and spotted Blaise sitting across from Tal looking very nervous, like he'd just stollen a first years card collection or something.

Tal snorted, "That was entirely your fault, but fortunately, things worked out."

Harry blinked at the conversation. What worked out?

"That dance is in a week, do you think Professor Snape will have the antidote by then?"

"Most definitely. He is going to get it brewed as quickly as possible, especially since his favorite student is acting like a love struck teen thrown up into a group of happy clouds."

Blaise tapped the table a couple of times, "Kind of interesting to see him acting like that actually." He laughed, "Maybe it _was_ a good idea to slip him that potion."

Tal rolled his eyes, "Yes it was, but we're not done yet, remember?" Harry gawked at the two for a moment longer before pulling back. That explained a lot. The whole reason Draco liked him was because of some stupid love potion.

He turned feeling like a giant piece of lead had just been dumped on his head. He didn't even notice Mrs. Norris until she landed right in front of him looking like she'd been deprived of food for a month and a half.

Dang it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape gave up his search after about an hour and decided that he had to tell Dumbledore. He dragged himself to the headmaster's office and knocked heavily on his door, "Albus!" The door opened revealing the old wizard behind a desk with Harry seated right across from him, "Potter?"

Harry was sitting slumped over with a very nasty look on his face, "Hello_ professor_."

Dumbledore was smiling one of his famous grins and motioned for Snape to sit, "No need to explain Severus, Harry explained everything to me after I saved him from a rather hungry cat in the library."

Snape pursed his lips, "I didn't _send_ the cat after him Headmaster."

The old man shook his head, "No, of course not, but we need to discuss a few things. Starting with canceling the curse on this contract and ending with a very long discussion with a third year student by the name of Tal."

The potions master blinked and looked from thegrinning Headmaster to the devastated Harry. He knew this was going to waste his time.

A/N: Reviews will motivate me to write more for you. I've got internet and nothing but time for the next two weeks. I need something to do.


	11. Dance With Me

Disclaimer: Harry+Me equals No

A/N: I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. I had two weeks to write and my stupid family totally took it over. I disown all of them….Anyway, here's your new chapter. Enjoy!

Harry stalked out of Dumbledore's office and down the hallways. He should have known that the whole thing was set up. He never would have guessed that Malfoy wasn't the one behind it all though.

Tal was in danger of suspension and was granted detention with Snape for the remainder of the year, Blaise was going to have to deal with his family, and Malfoy was going to be added to a long list of students affected by the love potion. Despite all this, Harry felt like beating himself with a bludger.

"Roooooon, please!" Harry looked up to see Herione running after Ron.

"'Mione?"

She looked up and waved quickly, "Harry, tell Ron that he has to come to the dance with me!"

Ron glared back at her, "I am not going with you!" He turned to Harry, "Harry, tell her that I am going with Pansy…as soon as she says yes to me."

Harry blinked at both of them, "Umm…" He had completely forgotten about them, "Guys, I really hate to tell you this, but we all have the same date's as we did from the first dance." Although he wasn't really sure of this because Hermione's original date was probably being incinerated as he spoke.

Hermione looked hurt, "But they can't keep me from my Ron!" She tackled the red head and refused to let him up.

Ron cried out, "For sprite's sake woman, GET OFF ME!"

Harry went to help out his friend but thought better of it at the last second, "You know what? I didn't really get to eat lunch so I think I'm going to go off and find something to eat." The duo didn't even glance at him. Ron was clawing his way along the floor to escape Hermione's vice grip, and she was clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping her from just floating away.

What a mess.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco leaned back against the nearest wall and slid to the floor. He had been searching for nearly three hours and no Harry. What was even worse, it made no sense in his mind why he would want to find him. That morning he had hated the guy, right?

He tried to think about what could have happened but his brain was clouded and the most he could manage to conjure were thoughts of Harry as a mouse hanging out of Mrs. Norris's mouth.

He cringed at the mental image.

"Draco?"

The blonde looked up to see Harry right in front of him, "Harry! I thought you were a mouse!" He jumped up, all common sense out the window, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry tried to hug him back but couldn't do it without feeling guilty, "Draco," He pushed the other boy off gently, "Don't hug me."

Draco looked confused, "What? Why?"

"You're acting like this because of a stupid potion that Tal slipped you."

His blue eyes widened for a moment, "Potion?"

Harry nodded solemnly, "Professor Snape is making up a cure, until then everyone affected is stuck in love with the first person they looked at after the potion."

Draco looked completely lost, "But…I…"

Harry looked at his feet, this shouldn't hurt so much, "I know."

The blonde sucked in a breath. It explained everything that had happened and why he was going crazy for his supposed mortal enemy. It didn't; however, make him feel any better.

Draco slipped his arms back around Harry and held him close, "I don't care."

Harry froze, "But..."

Draco smiled up at him, "Even if it is only temporary."

They stood just holding each other for a few minutes before Harry set his head on the blonde's shoulder, "Draco..."

He kissed Harry's shoulder gently and felt his stomach twist in response, "I want to ask you something."

"What?" He looked up into Draco's blue-greay eyes and felt warm. This was not good.

The Slytherin tilted his head a bit to the side, "When we go to the dance," He moved in closer, "will you dance with me?"

Harry held his breath. He should say no and wait for the cure. He should walk away and ignore Draco for the rest of his life. He should...probably have not listented when the blonde came to him with his stupid broom stick, "Yes," He said a bit to quickly, "I will dance with you." His stomach was going nuts.

Draco nodded happily. If this whole thing was going to end then he wanted to have the dance. He hadn't ever felt love towards anyone and he wanted to share something with his first,even if it wasn't real. He was going to dance with Harry and then...then things would go back to normal.

--------------------------------------------------

Snape sat in his office flipping through his texts on Love Potions. He had finally found a few books that provided cures that had chances of working. If he got started right away, he could combine a few chosen cures and have the antidote ready no more than a day after the dance.

Perfect.

A/N: Please don't kill me for the long wait and horrible shortness. I am about to jump off a cliff on my own, trust me. Send me reviews to boost my confidence and your next chapter will be out before next Friday. Promise.


	12. The Final Dance

I do not own Harry Potter but I think you all ready knew thatOkay…so honestly, how many of you thought this update would never come? Thanks for sticking with me and here is your update. 

Harry walked to the double doors leading into the Great Hall and stopped to turn. His dress robes were dark blue, his pants were black, his hair was tame, and his new favorite charm was being put to use so he could see without the assistance of his glasses.

Coupled students continued to walk past Harry into the decorated Great Hall for the dance and he just sat waiting for his own date to show up. It was strange that he was so nervous this time around…it wasn't too long ago that he'd been waiting for the blonde with no other worries than what hex he would cast on him when he spoke.

Harry broke into a wide grin then as he saw Draco come around the corner. His hair falling perfectly, as usual, and his black clothing crisp and clean.

"You're late."

Draco rolled his eyes and then smiled, "The room has to be full if your going to make a grand entrance."

Harry just shook his head and then stopped to think for a moment. How exactly did they enter? He couldn't walk into a room full of people arm-in-arm with his supposed mortal enemy! No matter how he felt about the blonde, the relationship they were currently sharing would definitely not go over well with their peers...or anyone else now that he thought about it.

Draco quickly solved the dilemma by grabbing a hold of Harry's arm and practically dragging him forward and into the Great Hall.

Harry didn't really have a chance to react.

The moment they walked in it seemed like a deathly silence fell over the room. Same as before, the room was full of students bound bit and determined to have a miserable time. The Weird Sisters had refused to return to such a dead party, so the band…kind of playing…was the up-and-coming (meaning no one had really heard of them) Chaotic Puff.

Harry gulped and attempted to continue walking as if nothing were wrong. If Dumbledore had been hoping for unity in the school, he'd gotten it, the student body had come together to gawk at the mortal enemies coming attached at the hip to the school dance.

Draco kept pulling Harry along until they were in the middle of the dance floor and the center of attention for what seemed like the rest of the world. The platinum blond then released his vice grip, turned with a soft look in his eyes to Harry, and held out his hand, "Dance with me?"

The gray eyes were looking at Harry with something different than he had ever seen before. It wasn't hatred and it wasn't the ridiculous fake infatuation induced by the love potion. It was a true want to be with him...at that moment, Draco truely desired to be with Harry.

Completely lost in the warmth of his 'foes' eyes, Harry took the offered hand pulled the blond close to himself, "Of course."

As the two took of around the dance floor, Chaotic Puff began to play a slower song, and the tension in the room began to thicken as students turned their shock from the boys in front of them, to their partners next to them. Gradually…few at a time…the teens began offering hands to their dates and joining Harry and Draco on the dance floor.

Hermione, who was ooing and awing at the whole affair, turned her attention to Ron, "Dance?"

Ron wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes but took her by the hand anyway, "Only because my poor angel has a sprang ankle and couldn't make it. Don't think this means we're a couple or anything!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." She darted like a bullet to the dance floor, her partner in tow.

Harry and Draco, on the other hand, were so involved with holding onto each other they didn't notice any of this. They didn't catch all the students now dancing with opposing houses, they didn't catch Hermione spinning Ron like top, they didn't catch the satisfied grin taking over Dumbledore's face, and they didn't notice Snape pouring a finished potion into the punch bowl on the other side of the room.

Draco burrowed into Harry's shoulder, feeling better than he had in a long time, "I wont take the remedy, Harry."

Harry stopped dancing, "What?"

The blonde smiled at him, "I am happier like this. It's like I don't have to worry about anything ever again…and I like it better that way. You're happy and I can be if we can stay together…what does it matter that a potion did this as long as we're happy?"

Harry felt his chest constrict but the only thing he could do was nod…it was wrong…he knew it was wrong. Still, for some reason, he didn't want to lose Draco. Not like he had lost everything else in his life...now he had a chance to be happy...he had a chance to be with someone.

The two embraced once again and moved for the side of the room with the beverages. It wasn't hard, everyone else was dancing, so no one was blocking the way.

Harry stroked Draco's hand with his thumb and pulled two plastic cups from the end of the table, "Thirsty?" At Draco's nod he filled both cups half way with the pinkish liquid.

The blonde took his punch and smiled, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry felt joy and nerves and so many other things they were all jumbling together in his head. It wasn't even conceivable that this could be happening to him…something good…finally.

As Harry sipped his punch he looked up to Dumbledore and waved. He was so secure at that moment it was like nothing else mattered...only Draco and their happiness.

Draco took one more loving glance at Harry and drank his punch in one swig.

A/N: So that's the end of Dance With Me! Finally...Although, I feel it's important at this point to tell you two things…one: obviously the potion Snape slipped into the punch Draco drank was the remedy to the love potion. Two: there is going to be a sequel to the story…so please don't pay attention to that overwhelming feeling to come and beat me with a tuna. Thanks again to all of you who've stayed loyal! I write for all of you.


	13. Author's Note On The Sequel

A/N: The long awaited sequel to Dance With Me is finally up and ready to be read! Thank you all for your patients with my long waiting periods, that has been all fixed with this new story which has been titled Come Back With Me (Rated-T.)


End file.
